powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
VictoryStriker
is a specialized Dial Fighter modeled after a jumbo jet.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36380 Its code is 1-1-1. Overview In its Attack Mode, the front half of the Dial Fighter's cockpit splits apart to reveal a giant turbine-like inner section. The turbine can fire a giant red laser shot, and smaller green lasers can fire from all over the Fighter. When VictoryStriker's Kaitou Boost is initiated, it grants onto the target the "Super" armor based on VictoryStriker itself (i.e. Lupin Red transforms into Super Lupin Red), as well as a multi-segmented cape matching the wearer. Anyone who dons this Super armor is granted foresight; he/she can easily predict where an opponent will move towards for precise shots. Additionally, the turbines on the armor can activate to remove thick fog from an area. To finish an opponent, the dials on the shoulder pads are twisted by Blue and Yellow with the code 1-8-1, afterwards four energy bolts form a turbine around the user's VS Changer. The unnamed burning turbine is then fired at the desired target, exploding with the opponent upon impact. Inside the Dial Fighter, a screen shows all the parts inside the Dial Fighter itself, with one of them revealing a secret containment pod (in the same place as the turbine). It would be revealed that the pod contained the Trigger Machine SirenStriker. Although it was small when it was contained inside VictoryStriker, it enlarges to normal VS Vehicle size after it exits. When Destra Majjo stole it for his final battle with the VS Sentai, VictoryStriker granted him it's foresight. He used it until it was reclaimed by X . History The VictoryStriker was discovered in the aerospace above Earth, where Arsene Lupin had hidden it. The Lupinrangers, Patrangers, and the Ganglers all made their way to it by the Yumihiki Mountains. While Jarnake initially held control and antagonized the Lupinrangers who were attempting to take it, he was interrupted by the sudden SirenStriker and VictoryStriker was taken by the Lupinrangers . Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 38-51 Victory LupinKaiser is the combination between Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, VictoryStriker, and GoodStriker. Aside from Robo Mode, it can also transform into the aircraft-type configuration Victory LupinKaiser: Flight Mode, where Goodie reverts to Dial Fighter form with Magic & Splash still attached and laying on top of ethereal wings, and Victory moving onto Goodie's back section. Magic and Splash can fire blue laser blasts at foes. The form can also fire three different energy blasts from Splash, Goodie's nose cone, and Magic to trap foes in a giant bubble of water, which is used to prepare foes for the finisher. Its finisher is the GoodStriker: Smack 'Em Down Kick, where Victory LupinKaiser in Robo Mode collapses its legs and screw kicks the bubbled opponent, generating an energy version of Goodie's nosecone in the process. Victory LupinKaiser, exclusively in episode 45, is shown with a Santa hat, mustache, and wreath on it's chest. In said episode, it's finisher was the GoodStriker: Santa Thunder Present, where Victory LupinKaiser fires an energy blast from both arms alongside X Emperor's Gunner Strike and Lupin Magnum Superior's bullets and energy saw. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 39-41, 43, 45, 48 Hensoku Victory LupinKaiser Formations Victory LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight is the combination between VictoryStriker, Cyclone Dial Fighter, Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 43 Victory LupinKaiser Blue and Yellow is the combination between VictoryStriker, Blue Dial Fighter, Yellow Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 43, 49 Gallery 4-560x315.jpg|Cockpit VictoryStriker's Blueprint.jpeg|VictoryStriker revealing a secret containment pod which then reveals to be SirenStriker. Victory LupinKaiser's Splash Screen.jpeg|First appearance of Victory LupinKaiser SUPER-LUPINRED.png|Super Lupin Red SuperPatrenX.png|Super Patren X Victory Lupin Blue.jpg|Super Lupin Blue Notes *The body resembles Engine Jum-bowhale from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, fitting as they are both jumbo jet-based. *In line with how the Mecha reflect the thief/police motif, Victory LupinKaiser's head appears to be based on a pirate. **The combination's shoulders are similar to those on Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh. *'V'''ictoryStriker fits in with the Lupinranger's symbol being the V. Appearances References Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Black Mecha Category:Strikers